<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sigo Aquí by Pattyto35</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616706">Sigo Aquí</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35'>Pattyto35</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El ángel que me cuidó [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, I´mStillHere, M/M, Memories, OC, Oneshot, Recuerdos, Romance, Sigo aquí, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith quedó huérfano cuando solo tenía ocho años, un accidente le arrebató al único ser querido que estuvo ahí para él. Se quedó solo en un orfanato y tuvo que aprender a lidiar con todo por su cuenta. Un eterno niño rebelde que no sabía si debería un futuro el día de mañana.</p>
<p>Cuando creces sin el amor suficiente, ¿Quién te enseña a querer? ¿Quién te enseña a ser un hombre?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>keith/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El ángel que me cuidó [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096931</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sigo Aquí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia la subí originalmente a Wattpad como regalo de cumpleaños para Keith, apenas logré subirlo aquí y es como la primer historia corta que está relacionada a una colección que abre una historia más grande.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Soy la pregunta del millón. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Siempre la interrogación. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No respondas que sí, porque sí.</b>
</p>
<p>Kogane era el típico niño con problemas del orfanato. Rebelde, violento y sin amigos que siempre terminaba metido en problemas y con un historial terrible de comportamiento que afectaba que fuera adoptado por alguien. Y es que el pelinegro tenia problemas con todo el mundo, simplemente parecía que ese niño había nacido para odiar.</p>
<p>Una vez había mordido a su compañero de dormitorio porque este le había dicho que su padre murió por su culpa. La cuidadora, Mildred, tuvo que intervenir para que Keith soltara al niño. Después de eso, lo cambiaron a otro dormitorio y compartió habitación con un niño llamado Ellen, tampoco terminó muy bien.</p>
<p>En la escuela él era el niño raro que no hablaba con nadie, siempre viendo por la ventana y siempre absorto en sus pensamientos. Veía sin interés a sus compañeros y profesores. Era el típico niño emo que temían empezara una balacera en cualquier momento al ritmo de &lt;&lt; Pumped up kicks &gt;&gt;. Incluso recibió acoso por parte de otros chicos, odiosos jóvenes que creían mejor por su estabilidad económica y sus excelentes calificaciones. Jóvenes como Griffin que solo podían esperar grandeza y poder al crecer.</p>
<p>Fue entonces que conoció a Shiro cuando él solo tenía catorce años. Y pareció que todo podría cambiar, claro que al principio no lo puso fácil para Takashi.</p>
<p>
  <b>Y qué, qué podrías decir </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Si yo no te voy a oir </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No me entiendes </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí</b>
</p>
<p>Robó su auto, fue indisciplinado, peleó, retó al comandante. Hizo todo lo posible para ser insoportable. Tal como era en el orfanato.</p>
<p>Siempre agresivo, siempre solo, siempre rompiendo la ley.</p>
<p>Si para hacerse notar debía volverse hostil, entonces que así fuera. Después de todo, al final, todos se van y lo dejan solo.</p>
<p>Pero Shiro no se rindió, le mostró maravillas y lo apoyó en todo momento, confío en que Keith algún día lograría grandes cosas. Confiaba en que el joven Kogane podría triunfar sin importar nada y brillaría con la fuerza de mil soles.</p>
<p>—Ese día, te levantaras como si nada. Con una familia que te ame y se preocupe por ti, con un futuro increíble donde tú has logrado lo impensable. Serás más de lo que tú crees. Y yo espero estar ahí, solo para decir: te lo dije, hermanito.</p>
<p>
  <b>Jamás ya me vas a conocer </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Niño y hombre puedo ser </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No me uses y apartes de ti </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Viví como alguien aprendió </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Lo que nadie le enseñó </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No me entienden </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No estoy aquí</b>
</p>
<p>Cuando Shiro se fue y no volvió, Keith entendió que se había equivocado. Nuevamente estaba solo y sin una persona que lo orientara. Su agresividad acrecentó y se había terminado de aislar por completo, perdido toda la razón de ser o de estar ahí.</p>
<p>En cuanto lo expulsaron él huyó a la vieja cabaña que habitó de pequeño. No volvería a un orfanato, así le faltaran dos años para ser un joven independiente.</p>
<p>El recuerdo del abandono estaba marcado en su mente para siempre. Sin una madre amorosa, su padre muerto en cumplimiento de su deber, y ahora Shiro que falleció en la misión Kerberos.</p>
<p>Era extraño y difícil de asimilar que el mejor piloto de Galaxy Garrison había cometido un error estúpido. Difícil de creer, en cierto modo. Por ello se empeñó tanto en comprender que ocultaba la base de exploración espacial más importante del mundo.</p>
<p>Shiro no se rindió con él, así que él tampoco se rendiría.</p>
<p>De pequeño al pelinegro le gustaba jugar a resolver misterios, cazaba monstruos y leía libros de acertijos y misterio. Adoraba todo lo que tenia que ver con conspiraciones y leyendas, sus libros favoritos eran los de Sherlock y le encantaba ver videos de casos misteriosos. Siempre le interesó demasiado todo lo que tenía que ver con descubrir lo que había más allá de la comprensión. <br/>A veces su padre se unía a sus cacerías de críptidos, en otras ocasiones ambos podrían descifrar códigos y aprender juntos las formas de comunicación que usaron durante las guerras —tales como el enigma o el morse—. Cada día era un nuevo misterio, una nueva aventura.</p>
<p>El día que su padre no llegó, sigue quedando en casa viendo un viejo documental sobre alienígenas, abrazando su pequeño hipopótamo de peluche y comiendo de un paquete de galletas. Era un niño inteligente y obediente, algo infantil para la edad que tenia, pero su vida era buena.</p>
<p>
  <b>Y yo sólo quiero ser real </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Y sentir el mundo igual </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Que los otros seguir siempre así</b>
</p>
<p>Entonces, cuando se hizo de noche y se dio cuenta que su padre aun no llegaba con la cena, se quedó esperando en el porche, con una linterna y una manta. Pero él no apareció. Se quedó dormido en el frío suelo y solo la luz del sol lo despertó. <br/>Ahora estaba angustiado, no sabia lo que debería hacer. Así que tomó el teléfono de emergencia que su papá le dejó y marcó a la estación de bomberos donde trabajaba. Le atendió Lucas, un amigo de su padre, el hombre solo dijo que esperara en casa y que iría por él. Un par de horas después, llegó el hombre y lo llevó a un hospital.</p>
<p>Lucas le describe que el día anterior había ocurrido un incendio en un edificio. La estructura estaba muy dañada y aun quedaba una mujer dentro.</p>
<p>—Tratamos de detener a tu padre— dijo—. Pero él no se rindió y entró al lugar en llamas. La estructura colapsó cuando estaba saliendo con la mujer en brazos. La salvó, pero el terminó muy mal herido. Con toda la conmoción y lo rápido que fue el asunto, olvidamos completamente que estabas solo, Keith.</p>
<p>Cuando un joven Kogane recordara aquello, se daría cuenta que su padre no pensó en él y trató de ser un héroe, a pesar de que lo dejaría solo.</p>
<p>Cuando un Keith adulto pensó en ello, se daría cuenta que su padre jamás dejo de amarlo y que lo hizo porque era su deber y él siempre fue un héroe de íntegros valores. No quiso abandonarlo, solo hizo lo correcto.</p>
<p>
  <b>Por qué yo debería que cambiar </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nadie más lo va a intentar </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Y no entienden </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Que sigo aquí</b>
</p>
<p>Cuando conoció al fin a Krolia le tenía cierto ... resentimiento, era como ver un reflejo negativo de lo que él era. Bien, había aceptado en parte que era mitad Galra, también había aceptado que tal vez su madre estaba o muerta o era parte del imperio. Era algo que podía tolerar porque no había mayor información.</p>
<p>Sus problemas de identidad podrían quedar en el olvido sin problema alguno y eso estaría bien. Pero con Krolia a su lado y luego de no saber cuándo lograrían cumplir su misión, para el pobre muchacho fue como un "tener que madurar" a la fuerza. Recordando lo vivido, viendo lo que había tenido que pasar y como perdía a los que quería una y otra vez. Tratar de establecerse con Krolia fue todo un reto que cumplió a la par que ocultaba sus inseguridades, algunas de las cuales salieron a flote cuando ella tuvo que dejarlo para help a Kolivan a juntar de nuevo a los Blades. Pero de nuevo tuvo a Shiro de su lado, había vuelto de la muerte y podrían por fin volver a casa.</p>
<p>Tal vez Keith no hubiera sentido que ese era su hogar, había sido condicionado para pensar lo contrario, pero ahora no solo volvía sabiendo al fin quien era, con una familia nueva, sino también being un hombre.</p>
<p>–Keith, lograrás grandes cosas– las palabras de Shiro resonaron en su mente.</p>
<p>Pero la Tierra había cambiado y de nuevo sintió que desencajaba.</p>
<p>
  <b>Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Te daría el cien por cien </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Me conoces y ya no hay temor</b>
</p>
<p>–Oye niño– preguntó una vez en el orfanato una niña. Ella era igual de retraída que él. La había observado y notó al instante que ella siempre bajaba la mirada cuando alguien le hablaba, siempre con suéteres más grandes y su cabello trenzado por ella misma.</p>
<p>El joven huérfano alzó la mirada y vio lo que ella le ofrecía, un caramelo. Él aceptó desconfiado, y la niña le dedicó una linda sonrisa para luego irse corriendo. Keith sacó el caramelo de su envoltura y lo metió a su boca, era de vainilla. Sonrió y siguió leyendo el libro que había logrado robar de la biblioteca.</p>
<p>Sus pensamientos eran en torno a salir de ahí, sobre ser alguien más que un niño solitario, y lograría destacar haciendo cosas increíbles. Solo necesitaba la oportunidad de demostrarlo.</p>
<p>
  <b>Yo mostraría lo que soy </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Si tú vienes donde voy </b>
  <br/>
  <b>No me alcanzan </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Si eres mi amigo mejor</b>
</p>
<p>La guerra terminó, los leones se han ido y Allura había muerto. Daibazaal estaba de vuelta y los Galra necesitaban un líder, pero él no podía aceptar esa responsabilidad, no aún. Así que decidió aprender primero, conocer las costumbres que se perdieron en el tiempo, hacer el bien y ayudar. Con su nuevo equipo se dedicó a dar servicios para ayudar a los desamparados, iba a los planetas que quedaron devastados y entregaba víveres a la par que hacia labores diplomáticas.</p>
<p>Algún día él debería que tomar el puesto de líder, era su cuando Kolivan decidiera pasarle el estandarte. Era ahora el príncipe de la civilización Galra y su discurso de paz tenía que ser símbolo primordial de que no se permitiría la supremacía de ninguna especie. A donde fuera, lo reconocían como el defensor del universo, el paladín del león negro y futuro rey de Daibazaal. Maldición, ni en un millón de años habría imaginado esto.</p>
<p>Pero ...</p>
<p>Aun había ocasiones en las que volvía a la Tierra para visitar a sus amigos y para volver al mismo orfanato en el que había vivido un tiempo, solo quedaba un memorial que él había pedido colocar en honor a las víctimas de la guerra. También volvía a su cabaña, la había reconstruido y le gustaba estar ahí cuando tenía un día libre para relajarse y recordar a su padre. A veces Krolia también lo acompañaba y juntos hacían retos o cacerías de misterios a modo de juego, tal como él hacía con su madre.</p>
<p>
  <b>Que sabrán del mal y el bien </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yo no soy lo que ven </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Todo un mundo durmiendo </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Y yo sigo soñando por qué</b>
</p>
<p>Si, su padre había muerto.</p>
<p>Si, nadie tenía fe en él.</p>
<p>Muchas veces lo molestaron, lo humillaron, llegaron a decir o hacer cosas desagradables. Actuaba con violencia a los que buscaban menospreciarlo, y lloraba cuando nadie lo veía. Tendía a ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo a ser herido, por miedo a dañar de nuevo a querían, el dolor que sintió y las veces que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no explotar era algo que jamásría y que lo marcarían por siempre, pero no se sintió mal por ello, era más bien como un recuerdo melancólico que persistiría siempre, porque el pasado nos marca ... pero no nos define.</p>
<p>
  <b>Sus palabras susurran mentiras </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Que nunca creeré</b>
</p>
<p>–No puedes desperdiciar así tu vida– le había dicho una vez una chica, ella siempre hablaba con Keith cuando Iversson lo castigaba o reprendía por cualquier acción.</p>
<p>–¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? - preguntó fastidiado el pelinegro.</p>
<p>–Bueno, sé que eres un niño huérfano asustado que no sabe mostrar sus emociones y las lleva al límite– ella se burló, pero Keith no podía enojarse con la chica–. Te traje esto.</p>
<p>La joven le entregó en la palma de su mano un caramelo de vainilla y luego de eso se fue de vuelta a la academia Garrison.</p>
<p>Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban ...</p>
<p>
  <b>Y yo sólo quiero ser real </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Y sentir el mundo igual </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Que los otros, por ellos, por mí</b>
</p>
<p>A veces el paladín negro recordaba tan vívidamente su tiempo en la academia, recordaba como ella siempre trataba de acercarse a él y le tendía su mano con una cálida sonrisa y un pequeño detalle. Enterarse de su muerte fue una experiencia desagradable y desastrosa que hacía tener una presión en su pecho. Fue bastante duro, pero nunca se dio por vencido, honrando así la memoria de su amiga y de los millones de vidas que se perdió.</p>
<p>Por eso nunca dejó de exigirse más, de velar por la seguridad de todos y de volverse un mejor líder. Incluso el cómo Iversson se disculpó con él fue un paso más para superar todo lo que tuvo que vivir para llegar a su presente.</p>
<p>
  <b>Por qué yo debería que cambiar </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nadie más lo va a intentar </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Estoy sólo </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Y sigo aquí </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sólo yo </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Estoy aquí </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sigo aquí</b>
</p>
<p>Había pasado por tantas cosas, hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ahora, como un hombre que brillaba con luz propia, podía ver que en verdad nunca había estado del todo solo, que incluso su padre estuvo ahí, aunque no podría verlo. Y los paladines, Shiro, Krolia y Kolivan, e incluso los Holt formaban parte de él, eran su familia.</p>
<p>Y en su memoria, el recuerdo de un dulce de vainilla lo acompañaría en las noches tristes y los traumas de las batallas.</p>
<p>Ahora daba honor y orgullo a su familia, era alguien, había salvado a tantos seres y logró mantener el recuerdo de los que ya no están con él.</p>
<p>Aunque en ocasiones, no se puede evitar sentirse solo.</p>
<p>
  <b>Sigo aquí</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Feliz cumpleaños, Mullet</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si te gustó dale al corazón, comenta y comparte. <br/>Visita mis otros trabajos y pásate por mis redes sociales: </p>
<p>IG, Twitter y Wattpad: @Pattyto35<br/>Grupo de Facebook: Pattyto35-Historias<br/>Mi tienda en línea disponible en FB e IG: @Curiosipato<br/>También estoy en Voltron Amino y próximamente en Youtube.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>